


Extra Extra Read All About It!

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Katherine hasn't been around the lodge house lately, leaving Race to wonder what he and/or the Newsies did to make her mad.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Racetrack Higgins & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Extra Extra Read All About It!

**_June 1901_ **

The sun hit his face as he waited at the circulation gate. He had been deep in thought, trying to figure out what he did. His sister had stopped coming around the lodge house and he couldn’t figure out what he or one of the other newsies had done to make her stay away. Jack had still been coming around, goofing off with his boys and even his brother had been staying quiet around him. 

“Papes for the newsies. Line up boys.” Came the call from Weisel. Race watched his brothers line up, grabbing their papes. 

The Newsies scattered, reading the headlines, trying to figure out what white lies they would be telling that day. The headline stunk again, making it another difficult day to sell. 

“Yous alright?” His shoulder was nudged, causing him to stumble forward. “Yous head up in them clouds.” 

Race’s eyes went wide, looking over his shoulder. Albert was standing there with concerned eyes, looking at his best friend. “You’ve been quiet. Everything okays?”

“I’ve got things on my mind.” He shrugged. “Ivs got to figure it out first.”

Albert nodded, putting a hand on Race’s shoulder. “Is here if you need anything.” 

Nodding, he went to the gate to grab his papes before heading towards the racetrack. His normal customers made small talk while he sold the paper. They asked him about the headlines before handing over the coins. Before he knew it, the bells were ringing in the noon hour just as he sold his last one. 

Adjusting his hat and his cigar, he shuffled his feet away from the racetrack. Inside his mind, he didn’t realize his feet had led him directly to Jack and Katherine’s brownstone. Taking a seat on the stairs, he took off his cap and messed with his hair. 

He heard the familiar clanking of the typewriter as Kat typed up her latest article. He sighed, dragging himself to his feet. Walking slowly up the stairs, he raised his hand to knock, but quickly lowered it. He did it again twice before a voice captured his attention. “Doors opened, Race. Come on in.” 

He jumped hearing her voice. Seeing her standing at the window grinning, he pushed a smile to his face before opening the door. Hesitating, he paused before walking in. 

“Didn’t know you were coming over today.” She smirked, his head snapping up to look at her. 

Shutting the door behind him, the smile fell from his face. He shrugged his shoulders half-hardheartedly. “Really didn’t expect to come here either. Feet just had a mind of their own.” 

“You okay?” 

She motioned him to follow her into the living room and sit on the sofa. He shuffled his feet before collapsing onto the brown sofa her parents had gotten her and Jack as a wedding gift. He sighed loudly. “Is got stuff on my mind.”

“Anything I can help with?” Kat pulled her feet under her on the sofa, glancing in concern at her younger brother. “How was selling today?”

“It wa’ fine.” Worry crossed his face. She got up from her place and sat next to him, pulling him into a half hug. 

Rubbing his back, she sighed. “You’re worrying me Race. What’s wrong?”

“Did I do something to make yous mad?” He said, in such a low whisper that she had a hard time hearing what he had said. 

Katherine’s hand stilled on his back. She heard what he had said but her mind was slow to catch up. “Say that again.”

“Did I do somethings to make yous mad? You haven’t been to the lodge house in weeks and every time I ask Jack what’s up, he makes up some lame excuse. He’s not the best liar in the city, Kat.” Race spat out, his chest heavily with emotion. “So Is asking, did I do something to make you angry?”

Katherine’s face softened at his heartbroken question. Ever since helping with the strike, she had more or less adopted the Newsies as her brothers. Since Race was so close with Jack, it was no surprise that she also became really close with the young man, to the point that she called him her brother. 

“No, Race you didn’t do anything to make me mad.” She started, pausing to figure out how she would tell him. “Jack and I got some news.”

Race’s eyes went wide. “Yous okay?”

“Oh yea, everything’s okay.” She waved him off. “But you can’t tell your brother that I told you this . . . he has this whole thing planned out to tell you boys.”

Race held his breath. Jack hadn’t indicated anything was wrong but it had been a day since he saw his older brother. But he tried to slow his mind down of running through the worst case scenarios that could be happening with his older brother and sister.

“You’re going to be an uncle, Race.” Those words pulled him out of his own little world. His jaw dropped, his mind a little late to what he was hearing. 

“A uncle?” He repeated before a grin split his lips. “Yous and Jack going to has a baby?” 

Katherine nodded, putting her hands over her stomach. “Out of all the boys, I knew I couldn’t keep it a secret around you, since we’re so close, which is why I haven’t been to the house in a few weeks. Jack has a big thing planned out in a couple of weeks, but I knew I couldn’t keep it from you.” 

“Plums, you’re not joking, right?” Race was a frequent jokester, and often recruited Katherine to plot and plan. 

Tears were at her eyes as she shook her head. “Never, I would never joke about this.” 

He stood, pulling her up from her chair before pulling her into a tight hug. “Plums, congratulations. Yous going to be a great mum.” 

“Thank you Race. I’m sorry I made you worry. That was never my intention - I just knew that the moment I saw you, I wouldn’t be able to keep the news in.” She hugged him back. 

Before he could wave off her apology, the door to the small apartment opened, with a whistling tune and heavy footsteps. Katherine simply shook her head, keeping an eye on Race, as Jack slipped his shoes off and soon was in the entryway to the kitchen. As soon as he saw Race near his wife, his entire body was on edge. 

“Who’s hurt? What happened?” Jack immediately asked, stalking across the kitchen to two of the most important people in his life. 

Race immediately shook his head. “All is good. Is just visiting Plums.” 

Jack took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. In the middle of calming down, he gave his wife a look. “You told him . . . Plumber!” 

“It’s Kelly, Jack and has been for almost a year.” She gave him a knowing look. “And also, I told him nothin’.”

Race snorted at the whine that came out of his brother’s mouth. 

“Uh huh . . . sure you didn’t.” Jack pointed his finger between his best friend and his wife. “I know you both too well . . . Race looks like he swallowed the canary and you look like you wanna pass out.” A grin settled on his lips. “What do you think, Uncle Race?”

A sigh slipped between Race’s lips. “I think daddy and mummy are proper names for you both. Congratulations! The boys are going to be ova the moon for ya. Is this why yous been quiet around me when you’re at the house?” 

“You can’t tell them anything and yes. I knew if yous called me out on it, I wouldn’t be able to not tell you.” Jack’s eyes went wide. “I have it planned out and everything.” 

Race nodded, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “And how long do I have to keep this secret?”

Jack shrugged, looking over at Katherine. “Well . . . we haven’t really decided when we’re going to let the rest of the boys in on the secret. But you cannot tell anyone, not even Canlon or DaSilva.” 

Race knew that not telling his boyfriend and best friend were going to be difficult. “Then you betta hurry up and tell the fellas.” 

_**Three Days Later** _

A heat wave had descended down on New York City, causing all of the Newsies to sell their papes in a hurry before descending on Jacobi’s for a glass of refreshing water. Race looked around at the fellas who had joined him. Albert and Les were laughing at what looked like Davey's expense. Specs, Finch, and Elmer had their heads together, discussing something important by the serious looks on their faces. Romeo had just taken a gulp of water before spraying it out all over Crutchie, causing the latter to cuff Romeo over the head. 

The heavy closing of the door caught Race’s attention, a grin sliding across his face. “Look what the cat drug in . . . hey fellas, it’s the newlyweds.” 

A rousing, hearty hello was thrown in Kat and Jack’s direction as they pulled up two chairs to join the crew. Jacobi brought over two glasses of water and refills for the boys before leavin’ them to their business. 

“So why do we have the pleasure of seeing your mugs? Thought yous were going to be busy this week?” Albert looked at the married couple suspiciously. 

Jack traded a glance with Kat and Race. He pulled a newspaper from his back pocket, nervously twisting it in his hands. 

The boys had grown quiet, watching their leader with worried eyes. They hadn’t seen him this nervous since the strike happened. “Jack, yous okay?”

He lifted his head, looking over at Les’ concerned face. “I will be but I’ve got some news to share with yous.” 

Race fought to keep the grin from his face at how Jack was milking this and making his brothers worry. Taking a deep breath, Race looked at his older brother. “Just tell us already . . . yous making the boys worried.” 

“We got an early print of Plum’s new article.” Jack fumbled with the paper, pulling his eyes up to look at his boys. “Who wants to be the first to read it?” 

The noise level went up - Katherine’s articles made it easy to sell papes - so every Newsies at the restaurant was eager to read it. Jack looked at his wife with a grin. “Who do you think should read it first?” 

“Give it to Albert.” Kat’s eyes sparkled with the secret and nodded to the redhead. 

Jack nodded, standing to walk over to Al. “Yous got to read it to the class so everyone can enjoy Kat’s words.” 

The Newsies watched Albert’s eyes scan the paper, jaw dropped, before jumping over to Jack. “Yous serious?” 

Laughing, Race, Kat, and Jack couldn’t hold it in anymore. Jack nodded, hugging Albert back. “How about you share it with thes rest of them?”

Albert went to open his mouth several times before looking at Jack. Picking up the pape, he held it in front of him, clearing his throat. “ Extra! Extra! Read all about it . . . . Jack and Plums are going to be parents.”

It was silent, until all hell broke loose amongst the Newsies. Eight Newsies clamored to get to either Kat or Jack to offer their congratulations. Race stood back, took in the sight and committed that to his mind to never forget. 

“Wait!” Romeo spoke up, causing silence to hush over to the boys. “How come Race looks like he already knew? Jackie you keepin’ secrets from us?”

Race just grinned. “Just taking it alls in.” 

Raising a glass of water, he motioned to the rest of the Newsies. “To the brother/dad wes always had to beings a real dad! Congratulations, Jackie and Plums.” 

The Newsies celebrated the wonderful news of their growing family by toasting with water and having a festive feast at Jacobi’s. 

_**November 1901** _

Jack had stopped by the lodge house to let the Newsies know the baby had arrived late on November 16 at 3am. He was sly with details but promised his brothers they would be able to visit soon after giving them a few days of adjusting to being a family of three. 

Jack had seeked Race out at his normal selling spot and mentioned bringing some of the boys after selling hours. The boys had pooled some of their earnings to buy a bottle of wine for Plums, after Romeo mentioned they couldn’t show up empty handed. 

Race had waited on the steps of the lodge house, waiting on the few he had mentioned Jack’s request to. Race had mentioned the event to Romeo, Albert, Specs, Crutchie, Finch, Elmer, Davey and Les so as soon as they had arrived, they set off for Jack’s. 

Race kicked a pebble as the rambunctious group weaved their way through the streets of Manhattan. The streets were still bustling with people not paying attention to the ragtag team of young men. Soon, Albert had stopped the group at the familiar brownstone, causing a hush to settle on the group. 

Jack was sitting on the brownstone with a giant smile on his face. “Hi boys . . . been waiting forever for yas to shows up.” 

“Don’t ya have more important things to be worried about?” Race grinned, hopping up the stairs to hug his brother. “Doncha have a new baby to look afta?” 

Jack nodded hello to the rest of his brothers, opening the door to the brownstone letting the Newsies in. “Can’t help that Is excited for you to meet the baby.” 

Jack continued into the house, while the Newsies stopped. Kat was in a rocking chair in the living room with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Her face lit up at her brothers. “Come, come. Meet your niece.” 

“Niece?” The boys echoed back, looking between Jack and Plums. “Yous have a daughter, Jack?” 

Jack tilted his head. “Didn’t Is tell you that?”

“No, you told us the babys here, arrived on the 16th at 3 in the morning. Yous gave no additional details.” Albert supplied, shaking his head at the new dad. “Yous left us hanging.” 

Kat laughed, rolling her eyes at her husband. “You poor boys. Well come here, meet your niece. Who wants to hold her first?”

Albert and Romeo playfully fought over who would be the first to hold her while the rest of the Newsies gave Jack and Kat hugs and admired the new baby from afar. Kat caught Race’s eyes and grinned. “Well Uncle Race, wants to hold your niece?” 

Race immediately felt himself shaking his head, but knew he wanted to hold the baby and keep her safe. “Plums . . . Is never held a baby before.”

She shook her head. “Come here. Sit down, and hold your arms like so.” She demonstrated and as soon as his arms were stable, a yellow bundle was put into his arms. 

Race felt himself relax as his eyes swept over the baby. Her lips were puckered and eyes closed tightly as she slept peacefully. “Wow Jackie, Plums, she’s gorgeous. What’s her name?”

“Samantha Anne Kelly.” Kat knelt next to the rocking chair, looking at Race. “What do you think Uncle Race?”

“She’s perfect.” He used his free hand to bat away tears that had escaped. “She’s just perfect. Congrats Plums. Yous a mom.”

The rest of the evening was passing the baby around and cooing at how perfect, sweet, and precious baby Samantha was. And Race was a very attentive uncle and vowed to himself to always protect that little girl from harm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So very nervous on posting this as it's my first Newsies work. Let me know what you think!!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
